Melt
by ShioriKaNomo
Summary: When Inuyasha Miroku fall in love, what is to become of the monk and Hanyou? What is to become of Naraku and the rest of the gang? Yaoi. RxR please.
1. Chapter 1

~Damn.~ Inuyasha growled with frustration. ~I can't get that monk off my mind. Why did I feel jealous?~ He recalled earlier when Miroku was flirting with the young women of the village again. The Hanyou sighed. ~Im not gay I know that much. Even if I was, I wouldn't chose someone like him. I'd probably chose someone like… Kouga probably. Ya.~ He perked up his ears, hearing his name. "Coming!" He called back. He leapt down from his perch up in a tree and landed with a small grunt. ~I'll just think about it later.~

When he returned, Inuyasha was greeted by Miroku. "There you are Inuyasha." He looked away from the monk and scoffed. "I was only gone a couple minutes." Inuyasha looked at the trees and saw a sturdy branch for him to take. As he was about to leap up, Kagome stepped in front of him. "You want any ramen?" He gave her a cold stare. "Uh… not now." Sango spoke up. "What? No ramen? What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha looked over at the slayer and noticed the monk was worried as well. Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm up. ~What the?! Why am I blushing!~ He quickly ran past Kagome and stopped when he knew it was safe. He felt his warm cheek and closed his eyes tight. ~Dammit! I'm in love with him! I know it!~ He drooped his ears and opened his golden eyes, a sad look in them. ~But he likes women. Damn… I guess I'll just have to live with it.~

He calmed down and turned around to see none other than Miroku come from the bushes. He tensed. ~How'd I not notice him?! Why?!~ The monk gave him a worried look. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" The Hanyou nodded and tried to act natural. "Yeah I'm fine." Miroku came to stand right in front of him. "Are you sure?" Inuyasha contained his blush this time. "Yes. Stop worrying about me." Miroku sighed and looked toward camp. "Everyone is worried about you. You haven't been the same since Kikyo died." Inuyasha flicked his ears. ~I did love Kikyo… but as a sister. I guess I had feelings for him then too…~ Miroku looked back at him with a serious look in his raven eyes. "Now answer me again, are you ok? Be honest. Man to man." Inuyasha lowered his eyes to the ground. "I'm not sure of anything anymore Miroku." His friend stepped closer. "What's bothering you?" Inuyasha drooped his ears and felt a knot twist in his stomach. ~I should tell him but how?~ Miroku leaned closer and Inuyasha suddenly pressed his lips against the monk's.

Miroku gasped and stumbled back. "What?!" Inuyasha froze and became terrified. ~What have I done?~ He ran off in the opposite direction and Miroku called after him.

Inuyasha came to a skidding halt, reaching the end of a cliff. He panted and shook his head. "Dammit why'd I do that?!" He sat where he stood and buried his face into his hands. "I'm such an idiot!" He growled at himself and pressed his ears flat against his head. "I need to stay away for a while."

He sat there for several minutes until the monk found him. Miroku kept hidden in the bushes and watched the miserable Hanyou, hitting his head on a tree. He felt sorry for him. ~I didn't really expect that kiss. I had no idea Inuyasha was like that. Now that I'm letting this sink in, I think I may be attracted to him as well…~ He stood straight. ~I'll just stay calm.~

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes tight, continuing to hit his head. "Stupid… stupid… stupid…" He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. ~Miroku?~ He turned around and saw it was indeed the monk he dreaded. Inuyasha blushed furiously. "M-Miroku! I'm sorry about back there I don't know what came over me! I-" Miroku put a finger on Inuyasha's lips and hushed him. "Sssh, it's fine. Just calm down." Inuyasha huffed and drooped his ears sadly. "I'm sorry." The kind monk sat down and patted the ground beside him. "Sit. Lets talk ok?" Inuyasha did as told and looked in the opposite direction. Miroku rolled his eyes. "Come on Inuyasha look at me." The Hanyou did so shyly and clenched his fists. "Miroku I don't know why I… kissed you. It just happened." His friend sighed and looked to the sun, beginning to set. "I know that's a lie. Things like that don't just happen." Inuyasha gulped nervously. "Miroku."

The monk faced him and leaned dangerously close. "Don't say it was an accident if its not any more of an accident than this…" He kissed the Hanyou gingerly and pulled away. "That, my friend is no accident." Inuyasha stared into Miroku's raven colored eyes and blushed. "But…" Miroku smiled warmly at him. "I understand."

A flood of emotion hit Inuyasha and he didn't know wether to be happy, sad, angry, or emotional. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but embrace the monk, his love. "Thank you Miroku." He hugged Inuyasha back and closed his eyes. "No problem dear friend."

Inuyasha slightly went limp. "Hey Miroku." He smiled. "Yes?" The half demon warmed up and his voice grew quieter. "Do you… think we could be together? Do you think the others will be mad?" Miroku kissed his head. "Of course we can be together. I would be so happy." Inuyasha blushed and pulled away from the hug. "What do you think they'll say?" He shrugged. "Probably nothing. Unless we tell them. Even so, nothing bad for sure." This brought the troubled Hanyou peace. "Good."

When they decided to return, Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's hand on the way there. He blushed and dare not look at Miroku in the eyes. "Thanks."

Miroku smiled stopped in front of him. "No problem." He placed a kiss on his lips and Inuyasha shivered. ~Gods I can't believe this.~

When they returned, Inuyasha let go of Miroku's hand and sat beside the fire they made. Kagome smiled and sat beside him. "You want something to eat?" He shook his head and tucked his arms into his sleeves. "I'm not really hungry."

Miroku looked worriedly at him and sat on the other side of the Hanyou. "Come now Inuyasha, you never lose your appetite." Inuyasha lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "It's ok really. Missing one meal won't kill me." Miroku put his arm around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him closer. "Fine but don't starve yourself."

Sango was more than confused at this point. She didn't know if she should slap him like when he flirts with women or just let it happen. Kagome was just as confused. Not only was Miroku, the woman pleaser, flirting with Inuyasha, but the tight fisted Hanyou didn't resist. Kagome blushed. ~Are they... In love?~

Inuyasha blushed and looked into Miroku's raven colored eyes. The monk smiled and looked at the fire. "Did I forget to mention?" They all tensed. Miroku briefly closed his eyes. "Inuyasha and I are together." The Hanyou blushed furiously and pulled his ears back. ~Did you have to tell them? We could've kept it secret.~ Sango and Kagome stared at them in shock. Sango pulled a smile. "That's good. I'm happy for you." Kagome, surprisingly took it lightly. "Im glad too." Shippo scratched his head. "But aren't you and Kagome together Inuyasha?" The presumed couple looked at each other and Inuyasha gulped. "Not exactly. I do love Kagome, but like a sister. Same with Kikyo." Miroku looked over to Shippo quizzically. "How would you even know Shippo?" The kit scoffed. "Please. I'm young but not stupid. I know what love is."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and grinned. "You can't even count." Shippo pouted. "I can too!" The Hanyou chuckled. "Then count to ten." Shippo gulped. "Uh..." Miroku looked down at Inuyasha and scolded him. "Come now Inuyasha he hasn't had a chance to have an education. It doesn't take math skills to know what love is." The Hanyou lowered his eyes. "Sorry."

Kagome was shocked. Never before has Inuyasha apologized so easily. It took at least a sit to make him say sorry. ~I've never seen him act so submissive. This will be interesting.~


	2. Chapter 2

…Later that night, Miroku woke up to see Inuyasha lying on the ground, asleep. He faintly smiled and tilted his head, noticing he looked somewhat distressed. The monk quietly crawled over to him and sat beside him. Inuyasha tensed and fear was shown on his face. Miroku felt bad. ~A nightmare perhaps?~ The Hanyou let out a small, almost inaudible whine. Miroku rested his hand on his head and gently petted him. Inuyasha relaxed some and let out a long sigh. Finding it cute, Miroku moved to his ears and rubbed them gently. Oh it drove him wild. Inuyasha leaned into his touch and Miroku could see a faint smile on his lips. The Hanyou rested his head in the lap of the good monk and lightly blushed. "I love you." Miroku smiled. "I love you too." Inuyasha drooped his ears. ~I hate the fact Miroku has that damn wind tunnel… as if my time with him was short enough. Being human would be amazing if I could spend my time with him, but I also want to protect him.~ He nuzzled Miroku's hand. ~It's not fair.~

…A few days later, Inuyasha caught the trail of Naraku. As they made their way through the thick woods, he felt a pang of fear. ~What if Miroku is forced to use his wind tunnel? But if we don't defeat Naraku, he will engulfed by it.~ Inuyasha slowed a bit. ~Why does it have to be this way?~

Once there, the Inu gang was greeted by none other than Naraku himself. The demon chuckled evilly. "Well well, we meet again." Inuyasha drew his sword. "Naraku!" He lashed at Inuyasha but he cut it off. Naraku tensed more tentacles lunged at them. Inuyasha leapt away from the group to avoid damage to be done to them. He cut them off and miasma began to pour out. "Miasma! Get away!" The group did so and tried to help. Miroku threw sutras at them, but they went up in flames. He tensed. "My sutras!" ~I can't do anything unless I use my wind tunnel.~ Suddenly, one of the tentacles wrapped around Inuyasha and he dropped Tetsaiga. "Damn!" Naraku lifted him to eye level and grinned. "Now then, let get this over with." A smaller arm reached out to Inuyasha and wrapped around his neck. The Hanyou struggled and squirmed, but could do nothing. It plunged into his neck, but not fatally. Inuyasha gasped and closed his eyes tight. "Gah! What are you doing?!"

Then, a sacred arrow cut it off and Inuyasha broke free. Naraku laughed and disappeared in a cloud of miasma. "Stay well Inuyasha." He lightly panted and held his neck. "The hell did he do?" Miroku rushed over to him. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess. It felt like he injected something into me but I don't feel any different." Miroku gave him a concerned look. "Ok. We better keep an eye on you, just in case."

…Meanwhile, Naraku took shelter in a cave nearby. He looked at an orb that showed him the group. He chuckled. "Yes yes. Keep an eye on him, but it will do no good. He's already a dead man walking. I'll just wait until tonight. Then, I'll release my latest incarnation. The night of the new moon."


	3. Chapter 3

…Night began to fall on the lands and everyone was protective of Inuyasha, especially Miroku. Once back at Kaede's village, Miroku asked if he was ok every five minutes. Inuyasha said yes of course and told him not to worry so much.

When the sun finally went down, Inuyasha's hair turned black and his ears disappeared. Miroku never truly noticed how beautiful Inuyasha looked as a human. The monk stood in front of Inuyasha and looked into his brown eyes. "Do you want to see if we can get a hut near the end of the village?" Inuyasha blushed and looked to see if anyone was listening. "Sure." He said shyly. Miroku smiled and took his hand. "Let's go."

He dragged him out of the hut and to one he knew was always empty. Inuyasha looked down at their linked hands and smiled. ~His hands are so warm.~ Miroku entered the hut and closed the door behind Inuyasha. "There. Sorry, but I just want you all to myself tonight." Inuyasha blushed. "Oh, uh, it's ok." Miroku chuckled and stepped closer to Inuyasha, noting he was taller than him. He wrapped his arms around him and grinned. "You're shorter than usual." Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah well, this is my actual height. My demonic blood makes me taller I guess. The secrets out I'm a midget." Miroku chuckled. "You're not a midget Inuyasha." He looked into Miroku's eyes. "Short then. I'm short." The monk shook his head and cupped his cheek. "You're perfect." Inuyasha leaned closer. "Miroku." Their lips met and Inuyasha stood on his toes. Miroku pulled him closer and intensified the kiss.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's kimono. ~Im not sure if I want this. Not yet.~ He pulled away from the kiss and looked down, a deep red in his cheeks. "Miroku… I'm not sure if I wanna do this. Not yet… can we take it slow? I'm still getting used to this." The monk nodded and kissed him on the head. "Of course. I don't mind." Inuyasha hugged him and rested his head on Miroku's chest. "Thanks." Miroku smiled. "No problem."

…In the middle of the night, Inuyasha felt a horrible pain in his chest. He sat up quickly and panted. "The hell?" He strained. Inuyasha cringed in pain and fell over. "M-Miroku !" The monk woke up and began to panic. "Inuyasha! What's wrong!" He held his chest and growled. "I don't- know! Ah! Fuck!" Miroku quickly picked up inuyasha and ran outside. ~What's wrong with him?!~

He rushed him to Kaede and knocked on the door. The elder answered and was frightened. "Miroku! What's happening?" He looked at his dear Inuyasha, in agonizing pain. "I'm not sure." Kaede stepped aside and let them in. Miroku set Inuyasha down gently and kneeled beside him. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and panted heavily. Miroku was almost in tears. It then hit him. "Naraku." Kaede tensed. "What?" Miroku covered his mouth. "Naraku put something in him!" The priestess looked at the suffering boy and gulped. "Then all we can do is wait." The monk froze. "What?!" Kaede shook her head. "I wouldn't know what's wrong with him. All I know is that it is not miasma. The side effects are different. If he makes it through the night, his Hanyou blood should help him pull through." Miroku rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Ok."

Inuyasha dug his nails into the wooden floor beneath him. Miroku saw it took everything he had to keep from screaming in pain… The monk stroked his head. "Just let it out. There no need to bottle it up." Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Mir-oku… AH!" He yelled. Miroku's eyes filled with tears. "Just make it through tonight ok? Make it for me." Inuyasha panted. "I'll try."

Not long after, Kagome and Sango and Shippo arrived. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!" Miroku stood. "Go outside. Lets talk somewhere else." Inuyasha whined. "Miroku!" The monk smiled down at him sadly. "Don't worry I'll be right outside." They left and Sango gave him a concerned look. "Miroku what's going on?" He sighed. "It's gotta be that thing Naraku injecting Inuyasha with." Kagome covered her mouth. "Miasma?" Miroku shook his head. "No it's something worse. It's like it's killing him slowly, but I'm certain if he makes it through tonight, he will live." Shippo's eyes teared up. "Is he in pain?" A yell from Inuyasha was heard. Sango lowered her head. "I take it as a yes." Miroku clenched his fist. "You should go try and get some rest. I'll stay with him and tell you how he's doing in the morning." They agreed and went back to the hut.

…Miroku fell asleep and woke up about sunrise. He looked outside and saw the sun peaking over the horizon. "It's morning Inuyasha." No reply. He tensed and looked down at him. "Inuyasha?" Nothing. Miroku pressed his ear against his chest and heard nothing but silence… Tears filled his eyes. "No." He sat up and buried his face in his hands. "No! Inuyasha!"


	4. Chapter 4

…Miroku fell asleep and woke up about sunrise. He looked outside and saw the sun peaking over the horizon. "It's morning Inuyasha." No reply. He tensed and looked down at him. "Inuyasha?" Nothing. Miroku pressed his ear against his chest and heard nothing but silence… Tears filled his eyes. "No." He sat up and buried his face in his hands. "No! Inuyasha!"

Miroku's tears seeped through his fingers and one landed on Inuyasha's cheek. Sunlight slowly lit the room and Inuyasha's hair returned to silver. Miroku sobbed and felt remorse. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Miroku tensed. "Inuyasha?" He removed his hands and saw his Hanyou, alive and well. "Inuyasha!" He threw his arms around him and Inuyasha pushed him away. "Whoa! I'm alive alright! Calm down." Miroku felt his heart sink. "What?" Inuyasha brushed himself off and stood. "I don't get why you're so emotional. I'm stronger than that ya know." The monk slowly shook his head. "But… it's me." He gave the monks concerned look. "Ya I see that. You feelin alright Miroku? You look like you saw a ghost."

~It's like he's completely forgotten his feelings for me. What's wrong with him?~ "Don't you remember?" Miroku said desperately. The Hanyou flicked his ears. "Not that I can recall. What are you talking about? And why are you acting so strange? Where's kagome?" Miroku stared at him in disbelief. The look of shock on the monks face scared him. "Is she ok?! Is she hurt?!" Miroku fell to his knees, his jaw hanging open. "I can't believe it." Inuyasha growled and ran out of the hut. ~What's with him? He's acting like he just saw his mother killed in front of him.~ He stepped into the hut Kagome and the others were in and sighed in relief. "Glad you're ok." Kagome smiled. "You're ok!" He scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be? What's with Miroku? He's acting strange. When I woke up he was crying." Sango gasped. "You don't remember?" The Hanyou growled. "What's all this about remembering stuff?! I don't know what you're talking about!" Miroku's voice was heard behind him. "You're in love with me." Inuyasha froze. "What?" He turned around and saw Miroku, his eyes grey and bloodshot. "You idiot." Inuyasha clenched his fist. "I don't love you Miroku! What the hell is going on?!" The monk glared at him. "Whatever it is you're playing, it isn't funny. This really hurts Inuyasha." The Hanyou raised his arms in the air. "I don't know! You're all acting crazy!" Miroku stormed out of the hut and Inuyasha gulped. "What was that about?" Kagome sighed. "He's right Inuyasha. Just a few days ago you two fell in love. You really don't remember?" He dropped his jaw. "I did?! I'd fall for Kouga before I fell for him!" Sango glared at him. "We honestly don't care Inuyasha. If I were you I'd find him before he does something stupid." He growled and ran after Miroku. ~I still don't understand anything.~

When he caught up with the monk, he stayed hidden in the bushes and watched as he unleashed his rage and sorrow. Miroku clenched his fist tight. "You bastard." His arm trembled. "Was that all a lie?" He yelled with anger and punched a tree. "You liar!" Tears rolled down his face and he held his hand. "Dammit… I hate you. You lied to me. That was all an act to make a fool out of me." Miroku fell to his knees and grabbed his beads on his right arm. "I give up." Inuyasha ran out of his spot and tackled him. "Miroku! Stop!" The monk glared up at him. "Why should I?! It's not like you care about me! You just used me!" Inuyasha growled. "I don't know what you're talking about ok! I obviously can't remember a damn thing from a few days ago and I'm sorry!" Miroku punched Inuyasha and got up. "It doesn't matter. I'm bound to die anyway, so why not just end it now?" The Hanyou growled and pinned him to a tree. "Because you can't die! You hear me?!" Miroku lowered his head. "Why? Why do you want me to stay so badly?" Inuyasha tightened his grip on Miroku's wrists. "For Sango! She cares about you more than you think! It would destroy her if you died!" Tears rolled down his face. "For Sango…? Inuyasha I care about her, but as a friend. You of all people should know that by now." The Hanyou slightly loosened his grip. "Why?" Miroku slipped his hand down and intertwined their fingers. "You know why you idiot." Inuyasha blushed. Miroku leaned closer and kissed him. Inuyasha lightly gasped, but found a familiar comfort on his lips… Inuyasha pulled his ears back and leaned into the kiss. ~Why does this feel right? Why do I feel so safe?~

Miroku slowly pulled away. "I know you don't remember, but I just wanted to do that one last time…" The Hanyou felt guilt fill his heart. "Miroku." He kissed the monk again and felt an ache in his head. Inuyasha fell over, unconscious. Miroku gasped. "Oh no!"

He brought Inuyasha back to the village and he woke up not long after being put in an empty hut. Inuyasha groaned and felt a damp rag on his forehead. "What the…?" He took it off as sat up, dizziness flooding over him. "Where am I?" Then something hit him. "Miroku." He looked around and drooped his ears. ~Where is he? He's usually right here beside me.~ Then, Kagome stepped inside. "Oh Inuyasha! Are you feeling ok?" He nodded. "Yes. Where's Miroku?" Kagome kneeled in front of him. "He… left. After dropping you off blacked out, he just said to not let you follow him." Inuyasha tensed. "Why wouldn't he want me to follow him?" She shrugged. "I don't know." She looked in his eyes and saw worry. "Wait… let me ask you something." He flicked his ears. "Ok." She tilted her head. "What do you feel towards him?" Inuyasha lightly blushed. "I… love him. You know that." She covered her mouth. "Oh gods you remember!" He stood. "I don't know what's going on but tell me where he is!" She gulped. "He went to see Mushine." Inuyasha nodded and ran outside, in the direction of Miroku's scent. ~Miroku don't do anything stupid.~


	5. Chapter 5

…When he arrived at the shrine, he saw none other than Mushine himself. He went up to the drunken old man and gulped. "Is Miroku here?" He hiccuped. "Yes, but he said to keep a dog Hanyou out. Are you dog?" Inuyasha mentally chuckled. "No I'm actually fox." Mushine sighed. "Very well." Inuyasha nodded and ran through the temple, in search of his love. ~That was easy. Now the hard part.~

When he found Miroku, he was in the zen garden, meditating. Inuyasha stood at the edge of the sand. "Miroku." The monk tensed. "Go Inuyasha. You can't do anything for me nor can I for you. If you've come to tell me you changed your mind about me then just save it. I know it's all just an attempt to cheer me up." Inuyasha stepped forward, but was repelled by a barrier. He clenched his fist. "Miroku please! Can we talk?" The monk slightly relaxed. "We can talk now. Just say what you have to say." Inuyasha tried to get past the barrier again, but was thrown back. He skidded to a halt and ran at the barrier. "No! I want to talk to you face to face!" He hit the barrier and it shocked him. Inuyasha growled and pulled out red Tetsaiga. Miroku watched as he tried to cut it down, but to no avail. Inuyasha tossed his sword aside and fell to his knees, resting his hand on the barrier. "Please. I love you Miroku. Come out." The monk stepped on the rock he stood on and Walked on the stones to the edge of the barrier. "Why are you here?" Inuyasha stood and looked into Miroku's eyes. "Because I came to make things right. Kagome told me what happened and after I woke up, I remembered you. I remember my love for you." Miroku faintly smiled and stepped out of the barrier. "Are you sure you're not just making this up?" Inuyasha embraced him tightly. "I'm positive." Miroku closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of his scent. ~I miss his forest smell.~ Inuyasha kissed the monk and smiled. "I'm sorry that happened." Miroku sighed. "It's ok. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, even if you don't remember that." Inuyasha held his hand. "I'm glad I didn't."

…They walked back to the village, hand in hand. Once just outside of the village, Miroku stopped in front of the Hanyou and hugged him. "Don't you ever do that again hear me?" Inuyasha blushed and nuzzled him. "I won't." Miroku kissed him on the nose. "Good." Inuyasha pulled his ears back shyly and smiled. Miroku chuckled. "You're back alright."

…Naraku cursed to himself. "Damn! He overcame it! I can't believe they are together. Why them?" Naraku sighed. "Oh well. I was stupid to attack the Hanyou." He closed his eyes and grinned evilly. "I will just have to try again. But not too soon. All in good time."

The couple returned to their hut at the end of the village and relaxed for the rest of the day. Inuyasha was in Miroku's arms, sleeping peacefully. The monk didn't sleep, but simply watched over his beloved Hanyou and admired his cute expression. ~He looks so calm.~ He thought to himself.

Inuyasha pulled back his ears and buried his face into Miroku's chest. He made a low rumbling noise in his chest and if he had a tail, it would be wagging. Miroku stroked his head gently and smiled. "You're adorable Inuyasha." The Hanyou's growl turned more hostile for a moment and went back to a soft rumbling. Miroku chuckled. "You and your pride." Inuyasha sighed into Miroku's chest and smiled. "Yeah well, can't do anything about it." Miroku turned on his back, Inuyasha lying on top. The Hanyou looked down at him with a deep blush in his cheeks. Both smiled and simply relaxed, enjoying each others warmth.

…A couple hours later, it grew dark out and Inuyasha woke up beside his monk. He smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Miroku put his arm around Inuyasha and looked down at him. Their eyes locked and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Miroku kissed him. "Morning." Inuyasha moaned into his mouth. "Mn… Miroku." The monk pulled away and sat up, straddling his body. Inuyasha felt his heart pound in his chest.

Miroku leaned down and kissed the embarrassed Hanyou. The monk pinned his hands above his head. Inuyasha arched his back and moaned. Miroku pulled away from the kiss and looked deeply into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Do you want to do this?" Inuyasha bit his lip. "Yes." Miroku kissed his neck and Inuyasha clenched his fists. "Ah…" The monk ran his tongue up Inuyasha's neck. A faint grin spread on the Hanyous lips. ~Gods I love this. Miroku makes me feel wanted. Needed. For the first time in my life I'm not tied to debts and promises. I'm actually wanted in this world.~ Miroku untied Inuyasha's Haori and kimono, revealing his muscular chest and stomach. Miroku ran his hand down his lovers chest to his stomach. "Gods Inuyasha." The Hanyou tensed. "What?" Miroku grinned. "You're just so amazing." Inuyasha blushed and looked into Miroku's raven eyes. "You are too."

Miroku's hand trailed down to Inuyasha's pants and the Hanyou winced. He kissed him and slipped his tongue last his. He just couldn't get enough.

…Inuyasha nuzzled Miroku's bare chest and smiled. "I love you." The monk sighed. "I love you too." The tired Hanyou yawned and closed his eyes. "I love you more." Miroku smiled. "I love you most." Inuyasha chuckled. "I highly doubt it."

Meanwhile, back in Naraku's lair, he despised the two. He spat. "It's sickening. Their love is strong indeed, but that is what puts vomit in my mouth. Love and kindness are unneeded and useless." Naraku crushed the orb in his hand. "Disgusting."


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the village, the gang set off once again toward the east. Inuyasha was quite embarrassed the first several minutes of traveling because the stunt Kagome pulled. She came to check on them and Miroku answered the door shirtless. The Miko stepped in without invitation and saw Inuyasha lying there, naked all except his Haori covering his lower half. Kagome left immediately and apologized many times after it happened. He still wasn't too happy.

…A month passed by and Kagome needed to go back for studies and homework. Again. Inuyasha was angry because they had just caught up with Naraku. She left quickly before he could tear her head off.

In the meantime, Inuyasha and Miroku went to stay with Mushine for a couple days while Kagome was gone. Sango Kirara and Shippo just stayed at the village.

Once at the temple, Miroku introduced Inuyasha to his grandfather properly. "Mushine, this is Inuyasha. He's a close friend of mine." The older monk bowed and fell on his face. Miroku sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Drunk again I see. Is there ever a time when you are sober?" Mushine stood up. "Of course there is! Anyway, it is nice to meet you Inuyasha." The adopted father to Miroku scratched his head. "But weren't there more? I thought there were two girls and a fox child." Inuyasha lightly blushed. "They're back at the village." Mushine nodded in understanding and noticed their linked hands. Inuyasha blushed even more. ~Did Miroku not tell him?~

His lover smiled warmly. "Did I forget to mention? I've found someone." Mushine smiled with pride. "Ah! Who is the luck young lady? Is it that slayer girl? She's a keeper!" Miroku gulped. "Oh uh no actually. It's Inuyasha here." Mushine froze and held his breath. Inuyasha pulled his ears back and squeezed Miroku's hand. Mushine sighed. "Oh. I see. I'm still happy for you though." Miroku smiled back. "Thank you." The Hanyou saw a look of disapproval in his grandfathers intoxicated eyes. Mushine turned his back to them. "I will be in the garden if you need me."

He walked off and Miroku started to walk off until he was stopped by Inuyasha, standing in the same spot. Miroku tilted his head and stood in front if his Hanyou. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "I don't think he likes me Miroku. Maybe I should go." He shook his head and hugged Inuyasha. "No it's ok. He just needs to accept the fact I love you. No matter what." Inuyasha embraced Miroku and tensed. "Ok." The monk sensed something was wrong and lifted Inuyasha's chin, seeing tears in his golden eyes. "Oh Inuyasha." He wiped away a stray tear and smiled. "Don't cry ok?" He nodded and drooped his ears. Miroku kissed his Hanyou on the head. "How about I give you an ear massage? Would that cheer you up?" Inuyasha pulled an embarrassed smile and nodded silently. Miroku ruffled his hair. "Ok."

The two went inside and saw it was nearly dark. Miroku sighed. "Where are the days going?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Time flies when you're with the one you love." The monk chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Inuyasha looked wearily outside and drooped his ears. Miroku put his arm around his waist and pulled him close. "What's wrong?" He leaned against Miroku and sighed. "It's nothing."

Before Miroku could reply, the door opened and Mushine stood there. "Would you boys like anything to eat?" Miroku looked to Inuyasha and the Hanyou shook his head. Miroku smiled. "No. We're fine." Mushine nodded and shot a quick glare at Inuyasha before closing the door. Frightened by this, he moved Miroku's arm. His monk saw fear and discomfort in Inuyasha's eyes. "You ok?" He nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." Miroku faintly smiled and stood. "Follow me." Inuyasha stood and did so.

Miroku lead him to the zen garden and to stone steps near the back of it. "This way." He started up the steps, covered in vines and grass. Inuyasha looked around and carelessly tripped. Miroku turned around and gave him and concerned look. "Alright?" Inuyasha brushed himself off. "Yes." Miroku smiled. "You want on my back?" Inuyasha blushed. ~Weird. I'm usually the one doing stuff like that. Then again… it's only been Kagome.~ He nodded shyly and put his arms around Miroku's shoulders. The monk kneeled down and grabbed his legs. "There we go." Inuyasha smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Thanks Miroku." The monk sighed happily. "No problem."

Miroku carried Inuyasha to the top of the stairs and the vines cleared into somewhat of a platform. It was solid stone and has a beautiful view of the east. Inuyasha blushed and stared at the sight. "This is amazing." Miroku nodded and stood behind his Hanyou, putting his arms around his waist. "The sunset is stunning isn't it?" Inuyasha looked at the setting sun and tensed. "It is… but…" Miroku kissed his neck. "What is it?" Inuyasha flicked his ears. "It's the new moon." The monk rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't worry I'll protect you. Besides, there's a barrier around this whole place." Inuyasha intertwined their fingers. "But how am I here then?" Miroku gave his hand a small squeeze. "You're half human. The barrier only repels full demons. It's like that because I put it up in the first place." Inuyasha closed his eyes briefly as the last light dated behind the mountains. "You're always two steps ahead of me." The monk chuckled. "Guess I am."

Inuyasha's hair faded to black and his eyes turned brown. He shivered as a breeze settled in. "I'm so weak like this. I'm shivering over a breeze." Miroku stepped in front of him. "You're only human." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to the edge, seeing a steep cliff. "Wow…" Miroku stood behind him. "It's got an amazing view, but sadly no railings." Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm not three. I don't need a rail. I won't fall." He faced the monk and was frightened that he was so close. Inuyasha took a step back and slipped… He let out a gasp and reached out, only grabbing air. Miroku reached out as well, unable to grab his dearest. Inuyasha stared at him with fearful eyes and fell into the leaves, out of sight...


	7. Chapter 7

...Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm not three. I don't need a rail. I won't fall." He faced the monk and was frightened that he was so close. Inuyasha took a step back and slipped… He let out a gasp and reached out, only grabbing air. Miroku reached out as well, unable to grab his dearest. Inuyasha stared at him with fearful eyes and fell into the leaves, out of sight. Miroku panicked and ran down the stairs, skipping them by four and fives.

At the bottom he searched frantically for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" He called. No response. He walked a bit further and felt something drip on his head… he looked up and saw a horrible sight.

There, hung over on a branch, was Inuyasha. The stuff that dripped on the monks head was Inuyasha's blood… Miroku covered his mouth and saw the body of his love begin to slide off. He gulped and got ready to catch him. "Oh gods."

Finally, Inuyasha fell and Miroku caught him. He ran back to the village, knowing Mushine couldn't do much.

At the village, Miroku ran into Kaede's hut and panted. "Kaede!" The old woman gasped. "Miroku! What's happened this time?!" He didn't need to explain. Inuyasha's blood dripped slowly onto the floor and she gasped. "Set him down. Ye must leave." Miroku set Inuyasha down and stood. "Why can't I stay?" The old woman scrambled for her supplies. "I need to concentrate. Go to Sango." He gulped and left the hut. "Please be ok."

Miroku slowly walked over to the hut Sango was in and knocked. ~This is my fault.~ The slayer opened the door and gasped. "Miroku! You're covered in blood!" He sighed. "I know. Something's happened to Inuyasha." She stepped aside. "Come in. Is he ok?" He stepped inside and looked at his bloody clothes. "He… fell." She gave him a quizzical look. "But that wouldn't kill him." He tensed. "It would if he's human. Which he is." Sango gasped. "Oh gods. How high up?" He sat on a futon beside Shippo, who was asleep. "From the platform at the top of Mushine's temple." She sat across from him. "That high? Was he alive when you brought him?" Miroku nodded. "Yes but barely." He looked at his cursed hand. "It's my fault." She glared at him. "No it's not! I'm sure there's an explanation!" Miroku looked at her with glossy eyes. "I was standing right behind him and it frightened him! He stepped back and fell off the edge!" She sighed and looked at Shippo. "That doesn't mean anything. It's just his nerves. Inuyasha can't help but be scared by something like that on his night. It's not your fault for him feeling that way." Miroku looked at the floor. "Whatever you say."

…Several minutes passed, it could've easily been an hour or more, but Kaede came up to their hut and sighed. "I'm afraid his injuries are severe, but he will make it." Miroku felt somewhat relieved. "Can I go see him?" She nodded. "He was asking for ye." Miroku rushed out of the hut and ran to the priestess'. ~Please be ok. I'm so sorry.~

He opened the door slowly and saw his beloved Inuyasha all bandaged up. He had gauze around his head, right arm, and waist. He was shirtless, but it was understandable. Miroku kneeled beside him and sighed. "I'm so sorry this happened." Inuyasha slightly tensed. "It's… not your fault." Miroku closed his eyes. "It is." Inuyasha looked up at him with his big brown eyes, showing pain behind them. "It's my fault… for getting scared like that." Miroku's eyes filled with tears. "I'm just glad you're alive." He sighed. "Me too." Miroku placed a small kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. "I hope you get better soon." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and winced. "Oh please. I'll be good as new by tomorrow. Well, almost." The monk tensed. "Almost?" Inuyasha closed his eyes. "All except my arm probably. It's broken pretty badly and I might have broken my back somewhere." Miroku covered his mouth. "Gods." Inuyasha weakly smiled. "I'll be ok Miroku. Tomorrow night for sure I will be ok." The monk slowly shook his head. "You must be in so much pain right now."

"Not really. Kaede gave me something and said the pain shouldn't kick in until morning." Miroku sighed. "Ok. Just tell me if you need anything." He smiled. "Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

…The next morning, Miroku woke up to see Inuyasha not in the hut. He yawned. "Inuyasha?" No reply. Miroku stood and went outside, seeing his Hanyou sitting up in a tree. He sighed in relief and stood below the branch. "You feeling any better?" He looked down at him and jumped down, landing gracefully. "I guess so." Miroku noticed his right arm was in a sling. "It's still broken?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah but it'll heal by tomorrow." The monk looked to the ground. "Again I'm sorry. I still can't believe that happened." Inuyasha hugged him with his good arm and smiled. "It's ok Miroku really. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, am I right?" The monk scoffed. "I guess so, but not in my case." The Hanyou drooped his ears. "Miroku." Awkward silence settled over them and Inuyasha tensed, hearing a small breeze coming from his wind tunnel. ~Is it that bad? Then again, he did use it a lot in the battle we had the other day. Luckily he didn't get poisoned this time… but it still worries me.~

Miroku tilted his head. "What is it?" Inuyasha looked at his cursed hand. "Your wind tunnel. I can hear it." The monk clenched his fist. "I know. I should've told Mushine yesterday." Inuyasha looked into his raven colored eyes. "Then go today. I don't want you getting hurt." Miroku sighed. "Fine. You can come too if you want." The Hanyou scoffed. "Why wouldn't I?"

They set off toward the temple again and arrived to an unhappy Mushine. He glared at Miroku. "Where were you? I thought you two were snatched up by demons!" Miroku gulped. "I'm sorry grandfather. Inuyasha just had an accident." The older monk saw his arm in a sling and sighed. "Very well. Just inform me next time you have to run off like that." Miroku bowed in apology. "Of course." Mushine looked at Inuyasha's arm again and gave the Hanyou a cold stare. Inuyasha pulled his ears back and gulped. Miroku stood straight and smiled. "So, what now?" Mushine cleared his throat. "Well, I ran out of sake last night… do you think you could run and get me some?" Miroku rubbed his eyes. "You need to stop drinking. It's going to kill you someday." Mushine rolled his eyes. "Yes I know. Now be off." Miroku tensed. "But that's not why I came here! I need you to check my wind tunnel. You can hear it now." Mushine stared at his grandson. "Come in then. I will have to get the sake myself later."

He lead them to a dark room that appeared to be his bedroom. Inuyasha gulped and took a seat beside Miroku. Mushine grabbed Miroku's cursed hand and narrowed his eyes. "Yes I see your concern. Let me seal it." He took out a sutra and wrapped it around Miroku's wrist. The wind stopped. His grandfather unwrapped the beads and removed the cloth covering it. "My my. Miroku what have you been doing? It's splitting." Inuyasha held his breath. ~What? I didn't think it was that bad yet!~

Miroku tensed and saw the cracks. "Can you fix it?" Mushine covered it back up. "I'm afraid I cannot. Your wind tunnel isn't only splitting, but grown larger from when I last saw it. The only advice I can give you is not use it so much, if at all. It's in a very delicate state right now. Only use your wind tunnel if its a situation between life…" He looked to Inuyasha. "And death." The Hanyou gulped. ~What's that all about?~

Miroku wrapped the beads around his wrist again and sighed. "Ok thanks anyway for looking at it." The monk stood and walked out of the room. "Come Inuyasha." The Hanyou nodded and followed. "Hey Miroku are you ok?" He clenched his fist tightly. "Not exactly." Inuyasha hugged Miroku and kissed him in the cheek. "You'll be ok. Just don't use your wind tunnel. We will defeat Naraku and you'll be ok." Miroku embraced him. "Ok. I don't doubt you will defeat him." Inuyasha gave him a squeeze. "I'll save you."

Mushine rubbed his chin. ~The love that Hanyou feels toward Miroku is unlike anything I've seen. Their love is stronger than anything I've seen or my father has seen. Inuyasha truly cares for him.~ The old monk smiled and put his arms behind his back. ~Though he is a Hanyou, and also a man, Inuyasha shows more love to my Miroku than any woman could give.~ He mumbled. "For that, I give you my blessing."

Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked this up and he looked at the smiling grandfather. He gave him a small nod and the Hanyou blushed. ~He gave me his blessing?~ Mushine turned away and went back into the room. Miroku pulled away from the hug and saw the blush in Inuyasha's cheeks. He smiled. "What?" Inuyasha shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll tell you later." ~At least I don't have to worry about his grandfather leering over me anymore. Now I have to defeat Naraku before something bad happens to Miroku.~

...Three months passed and the Inu gang hasn't found Naraku. It worried and angered Inuyasha that he couldn't find his most hated enemy. Inuyasha wasn't the only one worrying. Miroku was scared for his Hanyou's health, for Inuyasha rarely sleeps anymore.

One night Miroku woke up to hear Inuyasha mumbling to himself. He looked over at the Hanyou and saw him drawing in the dirt. He leaned over his shoulder and saw he was laying out battle plans. Miroku kissed Inuyasha's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Inuyasha come on you should sleep." The Hanyou leaned again him and sighed. "No it's ok. I'm just planning something out for tomorrow." Miroku intertwined their fingers and sighed. "Please Inu. If you are planning a battle or something, you should rest so you can fight at your fullest." Inuyasha flicked his ears. "I guess you do have a point… Alright." He swept away the dirt and yawned. "I can't even remember the last time I slept." Miroku leaned against a tree trunk and relaxed. "Exactly my point. Now get some sleep." Inuyasha nodded and laid down on the dirt beside the monk.

Miroku set Inuyasha's head in his lap and began to rub his ears. Inuyasha leaned into his touch and smiled. "That feels nice." The monk leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight." Inuyasha let out a small moan. "Night." The poor thing was out in seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

…In the morning, Miroku woke to see everyone gone expect Shippo. He sat up and gasped. "Inuyasha." He stood and a note fell onto the ground. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Miroku, we went to find Naraku this morning. If we don't come back by sundown come looking for us. Watch after Shippo. An old friend of mine should be coming back with us so don't worry. -Inuyasha_ ❤️

Miroku sighed and tucked it into his kimono. "Ok." Shippo yawned and sat up. "Where is everybody?" He looked around and saw Miroku. "Miroku? Why are you here? Where's Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango?" He sighed. "They went to fight Naraku." The fox kit bounded over to him and leapt on his shoulder. "But what about you? Why didn't they bring you?" Miroku took out a sutra and wrapped it around his wrist. "I'll show you." He uncovered his hand and Shippo gasped. "Is it splitting?!" Miroku nodded and covered it back up. "Mushine said I can only use it a few more times before it caves in and takes me with it." Shippo hugged Miroku. "I hope they get rid of Naraku this time." He nodded. "I hope so too."

…Around noon, Miroku began to worry. He looked at the sky and felt fear pierce his heart. ~Please be ok. All of them.~ He looked at the note again and stared at the part where Inuyasha mentioned an old friend. ~I wonder who it is. Probably not someone I know. Oh well, if he's bringing them, they must be strong.~

Then, Miroku felt his right _arm_ go numb he tensed and felt a tingling feeling in his hand. Quickly removing the beads and cloth, Miroku saw a normal hand. He held his breath. "It's gone." He looked to Shippo. "Look." Shippo stared at his hand in awe. "THEY DID IT!" Miroku stood and laughed. "I know!"

…As the two waited excitedly for the heroes to return, Miroku saw something coming into view through the trees. It was Inuyasha! He stood and ran to the beaten Hanyou. Miroku threw his arms around him and crashed into him. "INUYASHA!" The Hanyou winced for a moment then chuckled. "Hey. How's your hand?" Miroku showed him. "It's gone!" Inuyasha smiled. "Great." Miroku smiled and then saw an unfamiliar girl standing beside Sango. "Who's this?" The girl blushed and stepped behind Kagome. Inuyasha looked back at her. "Oh yeah! Kai come here." She did shyly and stood beside Inuyasha. The Hanyou smiled. "Miroku, this is Kai. Kai, this is Miroku." She bowed. "It's nice to meet you. Inuyasha had told me a lot about you." Miroku bowed as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Miroku noticed her deep blue eyes. "Say, are you human or demon?" She smiled. "I'm human, but a priestess. Kikyo was my teacher." Miroku raised his brows. "You must be very powerful then." Inuyasha tucked his arms into his sleeves. "She is." Kai looked to him. "I must be going." Sango smiled at their new friend. "Oh come on stay for a bit and rest." Kai shook her head. "No I should get going. My parents are probably worried about me. It was nice meeting you all!" She ran off into the trees and Inuyasha looked back to Miroku. "I'm going to take Kagome back to the well. In the meantime, stay at the village. It shouldn't take long." Miroku nodded. "Ok."

Back at the village Miroku anxiously waited for Inuyasha to return. After he left with Kagome, Sango said her goodbyes to the monk. Shippo tagged along with her and said goodbye as well, leaving Miroku alone. He sighed and went to the well. Leering over the edge, he saw a bright light and Inuyasha appear at the bottom. The Hanyou leapt out and landed behind him. "Couldn't wait up huh?" Miroku sat on the rim on the well and sighed. "Nope. Sorry." Inuyasha chuckled. "Ok. Hold out your hand and close your eyes." The monk did so and felt something smooth, like a marble, fall into his hand. He opened his eyes and saw the Shikon jewel, glowing with a pure light. He gasped. "Why did we get the jewel?!" Inuyasha looked at the well. "Kagome said that we deserved it more than any of them. She said you should wish for a long life or me to be human." Miroku stared at the small sphere and gulped. ~Do I want to live to age like a Hanyou or want Inuyasha to be human?~ He looked to Inuyasha and bit his lip nervously. "Do you want to be human Inuyasha?" He stepped closer and looked into Miroku's eyes. "Whatever you want. It's your choice. I'm happy either way. As long as I get to live a full life with you." Miroku held the jewel tight in his fist. ~Shikon jewel, is there any way you can keep Inuyasha a Hanyou, but have the same life span as any regular human?~ The jewel spoke to him. 'No but I can make him human. Is this acceptable?' ~Yes, but is there any way he can keep the ears?~ The jewel glowed. 'Yes, it shall be done.' The jewel disintegrated into nothing but pure light and it engulfed Inuyasha. He gasped and the light disappeared. His hair faded to black and his fangs disappeared. Inuyasha looked at his hands, clawless. "I'm human." Miroku nodded. "Is that ok?" He looked at the monk with his big brown eyes and hugged him tight. "It's perfect. I actually wanted to become human." Miroku kissed him. "Great."

Before they could celebrate, Tetseiga began to shake. Inuyasha looked down at his sword. "What?" He took a step back and unsheathed Tetseiga, it transforming into the mighty blade that it is. Inuyasha gasped. "It still transforms?" Miroku stared in awe. "That's amazing!" Inuyasha chuckled and put it back. "Yes it is." He flicked his ears and froze. "Wait a minute." He touched his black dog ears and gasped. "Im not human?!" Miroku lightly blushed. "No, you're human alright. I just…" Inuyasha gave him a suspicious look. "Just what?" The monk gulped. "Asked if you could keep your dog ears. I think they're cute." Inuyasha smiled. "Great. I would've missed these things." Miroku hugged him. "I'm glad we can live to be around the same age." Inuyasha buried his face into Miroku's chest. "Me too." ~Now I won't have to go through the pain of living without him after he's gone.~

Inuyasha and Miroku got their own little hut out in the woods, close by the village soon after and reside there still. Since that day, Inuyasha's and Miroku's hearts melted together perfectly and made one whole.

~Authors note: So what'd you think of my first yaoi? Tell me what you guys think and I'll think about writing a sequel. ;)~


End file.
